Leland's story
by Dimples73
Summary: When Leland Evans is nearly beaten to death after a basketball game. What will happen to him?. Will his brother Brock help him?
1. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Leland's story

When Leland Evans is nearly beaten to death after a basketball game. What will happen to him?. Will his brother Brock help him?

1)

"Good job Boys. Game ball goes to Dennis" Leland Evans told his players as they were in the locker room after their game they had won 92-44. It was there 21 win in a row

"Another win for the wildcats" Chis Falcon said happily clapping hands with his fellow player Dennis

"Yeah we keep this up and we will go all the away to the championships" Asher Walker said

"I am proud of you boys you have played hard. And you are all getting good grades. Good Job. You all deserve the game ball" Leland told them as he smiled at them. His main goal in life was to mentor the kids on the team and teach them God's love. He wanted to share his life with others.

Kevin patted his friend on the back. He was the assistant coach. The boys had a lot of respect for Leland. He was a great guy.

"Riley your teacher wants that book report done" Leland told him

"Yeah I moved to a new home and I didn't have time. I told her that" Riley replied

"Okay" Leland replied. Riley's life was similar to his life. He often talked to riley and helped him get through a lot .

"Coach thanks for fighting to keep me at the school. I appreciate that"

"No problem Riley" Leland said.

Some of the kids stayed in dorms it was a huge private school for both boys and girls.

They celebrated their win Leland drove himself back to the campus house he lived in he had been a basketball coach for nearly 20 years. He had been asked to coach at Newberry catholic Academy. He had agreed.

Leland had something to eat and headed up stairs to his room to shower. He showed and picked out a pair of orange plaid Texas long horns Boxers and an orange shirt. He put them on took his asthma medication . he said some prayers and slipped down into his warm covers. He fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Leland awoke unaware he was drenched in blood as his head and nose bled he got up and shut off his alarm and walked down the hall He then walked downstairs, setting off an alarm, Leland was unaware of his injury. He was in a daze. The house alarm was going off .Leland walked outside. He really didn't know what he was doing his mind wasn't clear.

The campus police drove up . they always checked things out when the alarm went off.

"Leland?" He called noticing the blood loss he called for help he quickly removed his shirt and ran to Leland he put pressure on his head and sat him on the steps.

"Leland look at me stay awake okay don't fall asleep" he told him as he put pressure on the head wound

The assistant coach came out when he saw the flashing lights of the police car.

" Kevin get some towels NOW!"

Kevin ran into his house he returned with several towels

"Scott what happened?"

"I drove up the alarm was going off. He was standing here" Scott told him as he took the towels and held the towels on Leland's head

"Don't I die live me help" Leland said clearly he had a brain injury the two men knew it as they kept pressure on is head. How severe they never knew.

"Leland we aren't going to let you die" Kevin told his friend understanding his words he put his hand on his shoulder

"Leland are you in pain?" Kevin asked as Leland tried to lay down

"Yeah" Leland said laying down

"No Lee stay with us until the paramedics stabilize you" Kevin told him keeping him in a sitting position noticing his friend was drenched in his own blood his blond hair was red with blood his blue eyes glazed over in pain

"Hurt Head" Leland said reaching up to his head Kevin reached for his hand and pulled it down holding both still.

The paramedics arrived on scene they stabilized Leland they inserted a ET tube and started to administer Oxygen Leland closed his eyes they hooked him up to an IV and Heart monitor

"Leland Stay with us okay?" Kevin told him as the paramedic pumped air into his friend's lungs

They rushed Leland to the hospital. Kevin and Scott followed the ambulance

They arrived and were told their friend was in critical condition. They both paced back and forth who could hurt Leland? He was kind, caring, loving, generous he was always giving he would give the shirt off his back and the shoes off his feet. He actually had done that.

Scott had found him walking back to his home wearing his boxers and socks. Leland had explained he gave his clothes to a guy who needed them.

Scott paced how could this happen to him? Why could this happen to him?

Why would anyone want to hurt him?

The men paced praying for their friend they prayed he would live.

"What happened to coach?" Patty Owns asked running in

The men explained what had happened

They all nodded.

A nurse came out "Is the family here for Leland ?"

The men froze was Leland alive or dead?

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real events are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts, I do research and look things up. This is all fiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is he al right?" Scott asked

"He is in a coma. Does he have family?"

"No Leland doesn't have any family but the team. Everyone loves him he is the type of guy you want to be around. I am the closest person to him. He often comes to my home for dinner and well he is my best friend" Kevin said

"We have no clue who would want to do this to him" Scott replied

"I am Doctor Roland he has a very severe injury if he awakes he may have to relearn everything"

The men shared a look

"Kevin come with me"

Kevin nodded and followed he was still confused in who would hurt a guy like Leland

Kevin swallowed he wasn't sure what to say he kept thinking who could hurt his best friend? Would he survive?

Kevin walked into the ICU his heart felt like it skipped a beat he couldn't believe it Leland was hooked up to all of these tubes and wires he watched as a machine breathed for him.

"Can I talk to him?" Kevin asked

"Yes I think he can hear you"

"Hey Lee, you look good, well you want the truth you are looking like your feeling. Leland I want you to listen to me we will find out who did this we will have him charged. Get better Leland we will all be here for you. We all love you Leland" Kevin said "Leland you have to get Better"

"Kevin"

Kevin looked at Scott. Both men were stunned in what they had seen they were so upset at how they had seen their best friend

"What did they say?"

Kevin led him out of the room and filled Scott in on everything he was told.

"Who would do this to him?" Scott asked

"I don't know but when we find out who the guy is he will see THE BOOK THROWN AT HIM that's for sure" Scott said

Kevin nodded

**Brock and Reba**

Brock was in the kitchen cooking. It had been a week since he and Reba had gotten back together. He had told BJ he didn't want to be with her.

Reba walked in and kissed Brock. "Brock do you want to find your real family?"

"I called my mom and asked her if she would be okay with it. She is. My dad is too."

"I wonder if you have family"

"It would be nice to find out if I had a brother"

Reba nodded

"Let's start looking" Reba said

Brock nodded and kissed Reba. He was so glad he married her. They had been separated. But had worked things out. They would be starting court mandated therapy. After a brawl at the custody hearing. Brock and Reba decided to get together. Reba was still trying to get out of court mandated therapy. Brock was just happy to be back home.

He wasn't sure how things would go how would his real brother feel about him?

Reba looked over at Brock she knew what he was thinking. She wrapped her arms around his waist

Brock turned around and kissed Reba.

2 months passed. Leland remained in a coma.

HOSPITAL

I hear voices but can't understand what is said. There are blurred images of faces peering down at me and moving away then darkness comes again. Consciousness fades in and out. I can't tell if I am dreaming or not. Who am I? How did I end up here?. Why do I have all these tubes and IV's will someone help me?

Gradually things become clearer and I am a little bit more aware during these periods of consciousness I see a nurse come in and tried to talk to her. But a tube is in my throat when that happened there was a commotion. I heard someone say he's awake and then others came running in. A doctor asked me if I knew my name No I don't know my name who is he?

He tells me I am Leland Evans okay so I have a name. Finally the tube is gone. Why can't I move my legs I can't talk? Why don't I know?

"Leland"

I smile at the stranger he seems to know me. He hugged me

"Leland I am your best friend Kevin"

I nod I can't speak what happened to me?

Kevin explained I was beaten up. And I had been in a coma What?, Why?

As Kevin talk's things become clear. I am 30 I am a football coach. The kids love me. I am loved by every One and they have been praying for me. This brings me comfort I know I am not going to be alone

I was soon transferred to a rehabilitation center. They treated me like a child I hated it I wasn't a child.

They told me I had a TBI which meant traumatic Brain injury. I still have a mind I am still here I can't talk or read or write. I lay on the bed they tell me I have a tube in my stomach. And a tube in my bladder.

I nod I want to get out of here. I don't like the tube in my stomach.

The boys come to see me I am tired from physical therapy. I just want to sleep.

I am walking, I took my first steps. I can walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"Brock?"

"Hi Reba did you decided to work for me?" Brock asked his wife happily

"Yes. Any word on your family?" Reba asked putting on a smock

"Yeah I have found my brother but he is in a coma" Brock said sadly

"Where?" Reba asked concerned for her new found brother in law.

"In Edmonton Alberta. His friend said he will take care of him. If he ever wakes up. He is 30. Reba do you want to take the kids and go to Edmonton?"

"How about we get your dad to watch them"

"Why not your parents?" Brock asked

"They live in ix hours away. Your dad lives an hour away"

Brock nodded. "He is my brother I should be with him."

Reba nodded "Okay Brock"

"I hope he is okay "

"Brock I think it will give him comfort to know he has an older brother."

Brock nodded. He smiled and spoke to Reba, "hey red your wanted in the x-ray room.'' he said locking the door they had three hours before his next patient, he removed his shirt and walked into the x-ray Reba smiled and followed closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leland POV

I was sitting on a chair looking out the window I had learned how to dress myself. And to talk. I still stumbled over my words. And didn't know things that I should but I had my memory intact. I just had to learn how to do some things.

I was ready to take on the world. I sighed and moved to my bed.

I was sitting on my bed I don't know why. I could talk without a stutter why was I sitting here was I supposed to do something?

"Leland I told you to shower and dress" A nurse told me

I looked at her

"You didn't" I told her

"I told you an hour ago now take off the hospital gown, go to the bathroom and shower"

"I don't know how" I told her I was so ashamed deep down I knew I should know this stuff but didn't

She took my hand and led me into the wash room she helped me shower I nodded I would remember for next time. I was given a pair of plaid pants and t-shirt and socks she helped me dress

I smiled at her as she tied my shoes.

"There you go Leland you're already"

I nodded' thanks" I told her

She smiled at her she left I shook my head I had to remember to do things but my mind didn't work that way. The days passed I wondered what my brother I like.

Brock POV

Reba and I arrived in Edmonton. It was a nice place.

We found which hospital my brother was in. I found out his name was Leland. He wasn't in a coma. He was awake and ready to come home with me. I was ecstatic.

Reba and I walked into his room to find him looking out the window.

"Leland?" I said

He turned to look at me. He smiled. He had blue eyes like me. He looked lost.

"Hi Leland I'm your brother Brock. This is my wife Reba"

"Hi I'm Leland"

"Are you ready to come home with us?" Brock asked

"Where is Kevin coming for me?"

"No I met with Kevin. He thinks it is a good idea that you come home with us."

"Do you live here?"

"No we live in Texas." I told him

"Can I say good bye to my friends?"

"Yeah sure." I told him

Leland nodded and followed me.

I sure hoped this would work out.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
